this is a naruto crossover challenge
by Lockdown00
Summary: Here is a challenge for any one who sees this. Well after the vote nauto ends up in the dmc world and starts a small adventure and ends with him closing the last hell gate and ends up in the hellsing world where he sits up shop not knowing where he is but he quickly learns that he is a new world because of the nine tails and vergil. (Please pm or review it u want to try )
Here is a challenge for any one who sees this. Well after the vote nauto ends up in the dmc world and starts a small adventure and ends with him closing the last hell gate and ends up in the hellsing world where he sits up shop not knowing where he is but he quickly learns that he is a new world because of the nine tails and vergil. So until the mission to the hospital he well take job that lead him all over the world expect England and a few others. Then three years later he gets the job to clean out the hospital and meets the vampire and vampire slayer priest who might like to kill him. This is where the story really starts lol laughing madly.

The paring is. Seras Victoria

I'm not going to have him be turned into a vampire because I'm thinking of maybe being a werewolf ? But I'm leaving that up to the writer who might like my ideas. When naruto gets to the hellsing universe he well be able to stand against most enemies with the exception of a few like the priest , vampire king , and the top five of the millennium group. But he can train to get to that level. But no god mode. My only rule for this story. Now he has the skills and ability to fight the vampire slayer and alcard in his restricted form. Now I'm going to leave it up to the writer on what kind changes they do as long as it keeps to the story line. Like say changing were naruto has flashbacks to were he was in dmc and how the nine tails became the chaos blades. If he or she wants to add a more deeper back story.P.s to any one who might agree or disagree with this naruto is not no where near as strong enough to fully kill or mortality wound a demon general from dmc universe. Because there right up there next to alcard and a few others so yeah. Sorry and please no god mode.

He gets to the DMC universe be the his and the ducks a*'s fight at the vote when the duck a* got his level 2 curse make. Here is the first place and part of are story. When naruto is thrown into the dmc universe he land's in the devil may cry shop 3 years before the 4 game. After he is found and his wounds treated he wakes up with amnesia the only thing he remembers is the nine tails because his part of him. It's then Dante who helps him recover and lead a new life as a devil hunter. (P.s he lost his right eye because of the ducks a**'s lighting u know what I mean) now we fast forward to one year before the final game of dmc. In the first two years he has learned from dante and his friends on how to fight run a business and more. The last year before the Hell gate incident he finds yamto in the demon world because he accidentally got sent there. There he finds the yamto and fuses with vergil who later sees naruto as a little brother like Dante when Dante is about to close the last hellgate naruto tales Dante is going to close it on the other side so after the two attacks hit and accidentally destroys the gate sending naruto to the Hellsing universe.

P.s watch the anime of hellsing and devil may cry the games of dmc.

It's a mix of iaido & pankration & mix wapons & urmi & kusargama & gunslinger style. His weapons - yamato - Dmc he blades of chaos from God of war & a twin version of ebony and Ivory - dmc.

Yes he will meet Dante and a few others. Only one will be going with him and that's Vergil because his soul is bonded with him and because he sees him as a little brother. Vergils spirit well teach naruto all he has learned over the years to him like the dark slayer style and his phantom energy swords. He well learn how to use his demon and devil power from Dante like how to put energy into guns like Dante. Dante well show him how to use the gunslinger style and how to turned demon and devil soul into weapons. From lady and Trish well teach him how to run a business take care of food,money,close and more. As for how he got his devil eye. He got before he found yamto after a long and hard battle with three high general class devils naruto manages to kill the first one by surprise but the second one was killed with a combination of skill and lots of bullets (lol) the third and last one was killed with the help of lady and Dante but be for he died. He gave naruto his right eye as his gift before fading back to the demon world. As for looks he where's a custom eye patch made for his eye to see out but with out it abilities turned on. It's power can only be on when the patch is off because it's not surprising his devil and demon energy.

The name The lost one. It can change. And no God like I hate it

I would like to give him this eye because he lost his right the dmc universe  
/art/Devil-s-Eye-194114202

Now the evil sight lets him see the true evil in people like he could see the true form of alucard and can see all there sins. Now the hell flames is because he unlocked it very using the eye to much it lets him us hell fire to burn his enemies souls that are too evil but he can't use more than 5 minutes because of the nine tails demon energy and devil power are clashing with each other to much.

now we also have the Fox becomes the blades of chaos from God of war. But the chains well warp all the way around his body and well act like gaaras sand.


End file.
